


I'll Cover You

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [5]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Simon, M/M, Sickfic, and also a loving bf, bram is a mom basically, leah is there through texts tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: spierfeld-is-adorable on tumblr prompted: Could you possibly write something where Simon is sick with a stomach bug or something and has Bram try and help him out and make him better?and@fanman on ao3 prompted: "Could you write something where Simon is doing something and he ends up getting hurt? And then Bram goes all mom on him?" and I combined both prompts into one fic. Hope that's okay!





	I'll Cover You

_‘you should probably make your way to the auditorium’_

Soccer practice had ended five minutes ago and Bram opened his phone expecting a text from Simon. Instead, he’d received one from Leah.

 **‘on my way there. everything okay?’** Bram messaged back.

_‘don’t panic, but your man almost fainted during rehearsal’_

Bram didn’t respond this time, he was already rushing toward the auditorium. He made his way toward the stage, watching Cal Price rubbing Simon’s back comfortingly while offering him some water. 

The rest of the cast was off to the side, talking to Ms. Albright about future rehearsal dates.

Leah was nowhere in sight, and Bram wondered where she’d gone. He figured Cal must have texted Leah, who’d then forwarded the information to him.

“Simon?” Bram said, dropping his bag on the floor and rushing to his boyfriend. Simon looked pale, definitely a sickly color.

“Bram,” Simon said, smiling weakly. “Aren’t you supposed to be at practice?”

“It ended early today,” Bram explained. “It’s a good thing it did, what happened?”

“He looked like he was about to puke during one of the numbers,” Cal began, noticeably stepping aside, as if he were worried about being too close to Simon.

Bram didn’t mind too much, he knew that Cal was a caring guy, but he always seemed to hold this weird air of nervousness around Bram.

“Did he?” Bram asked worriedly, pushing Simon’s hair to the side and immediately feeling the heat radiating from his forehead.

“No,” Cal explained. “He  _did_  fall, though, and I think he may have hurt his ankle, but we’re not sure. He seems pretty out of it,”

He definitely had a fever, Bram was sure of it. After checking in with Ms. Albright, Bram led Simon to his car, taking the keys from his pocket and cautiously buckling him into the passenger seat.

He then emptied the contents of his sports bag and kept it at Simon’s feet. “Simon, if you feel the need to…you know…puke. My bag’s right in front of you, okay?”

“Okay,” Simon said dizzily.

“Let’s get you home,”

* * *

Simon’s parents were out for the day, attending a conference in another city. Bram texted them the details of what had happened and they assured him they were on their way back.

Simon’s mom had told him it was fine to leave Simon in bed and leave through the garage  _if_  he wanted to go home. 

Bram, however, couldn’t find it in his heart to leave Simon by himself until they returned.

Which is why he’d laid Simon down on the living room couch, a blanket draped over him, and was currently googling  _‘easy chicken noodle soup recipe’ ._ Luckily, the Spiers had the most organized kitchen he’d ever seen, and within twenty minutes, Bram was by Simon’s side with a warm bowl of soup.

“Simon?” Bram whispered, afraid to disturb him, but knowing he needed to feel better so that they could talk about his ankle. That injury was something he was familiar with, and could definitely help.

Simon slowly blinked his eyes open, a confused frown on his face. “Bram? How’d I get home?”

“Well, believe it or not, I actually know how to drive.” Bram smiled, “Now sit up; you need soup and I need approval.”

“You’re the best soup-maker in the world, Bram,” Simon said sleepily, only half sitting up. “After my mom,”

“You haven’t even tried it yet.” Bram laughed. The thought that Simon may have wanted to feed himself hadn’t even occurred to Bram, he went ahead and affectionately offered him the soup by the spoonful.

When the bowl was almost done, Simon began giggling inexplicably.

“What?” Bram said, wanting to get in on the joke.

“You fed me soup,”

“And that’s funny?” Bram grinned, unable to resist how cute Simon’s giggles were.

“Yes,” Simon nodded. “You’re my boyfriend,”

“I am,”

“Boyfriends don’t feed soup to their boyfriends,”

“And why not?” Bram asked.

“Because…” Simon stopped there, and Bram could tell it was the fever talking. Or not talking.

Bram sort of understood his point of view. This was a first time thing for both of them, a level of affection they’d never discussed or predicted.

But Bram liked it, he liked taking care of Simon, and he loved imagining a time where Simon would take care of him. He didn’t know if it was the comforting feeling of domesticity or the trust they placed in each other, but it was nice.

He wanted to feel this way forever.

* * *

“Ow!” Simon exclaimed.

“It’s just ice,” Bram said, hoping to soothe Simon’s ankle, which didn’t seem too badly injured, but in case of a sprain, Bram thought it best to administer care.

“It’s really cold,” Simon mumbled.

“Just think about something else,” Bram advised, and then placed the ice-pack between Simon’s ankle and the couch arm.

“Make some room,” Bram said, sliding in under the covers next to Simon. It was unbelievably warm, but Bram ignored that in favor of wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “Better?”

“Much,” Simon nodded. “You’re always the best distraction.”

Bram blushed, giving Simon a kiss on his forehead, noticing his fever had subsided considerably.

He’d never imagined this could be his life. Lying under the covers with a  _boy,_ one who he’d spent hours taking care of, and would do so again in a heartbeat. Bram supposed this is what love felt like.

But that was a conversation for another day.


End file.
